Insomnia, Book One The Elementals
by CharmedSlayerGR
Summary: This is the first installment of a trilogy that takes place in the dark future of Charmed. After the death of his parents and aunts, Wyatt Halliwell has set out on his crusade for power. With him doing whatever it takes to rule the magical world, Chris


Prologue

Hope. Its a feeling that gives people the strength to keep moving forward in life. Hope that things will get better, and that this world can't be as bad as it seems most of the time. An unethical sense of clarity and peace of mind that lays a firm hand upon the word of better judgement in your mind that tells you to give up and run away.

In this case, hope is the only thing keeping the world from crumbling. 

There may only be few who have it, but this hope gives them a strength that none other possess. For, those who coward and try to outrun the evil that lingers...are the ones who fall victim to his unwavering hand of destruction.

This evil is none like any other to ever wreak havoc. It comes from the most unexpected source any could think of. This evil comes from what was destined to be the greatest power of good in history. It comes from the Twice Blessed Child, Wyatt Halliwell. The King of magic seized his throne with ease, but didn't stop when all of the good magic in the world was under his rule. No, he wanted more...he needed more.

In the history book there are no written explanations for this sudden, dispicable, turn of the prophecized warrior of good. Some say it was a progressive series of events that lead to his final turning, but it all started with one ruthless crime. One cruel act of malice that set into motion the creation of a new world. It started with the thing that causes so many things in life...

Death.

**Chapter One**  
_Fallen Champions_

"Oh god...she's dead." came the stunned announcement from Chris Halliwell as he gazed around at the carnage before him. "They're all...dead." he said, tears welling up as he let this fact set in.

He knelt as his mother's side, and stared deeply into her eyes that stared into nowhere. She was really gone, she was dead. Chris started to cry loudly, his heart wrenching at the sight of her corpse. Piper's neck was lolled at an odd angle and she was bleeding from various wounds on her body. Chris' eyes slowly looked around at his aunts dead bodies, and his fathers with a darklighter arrow sticking from his chest.

This was too much for him. His whole family was lying on the floor...dead.

"How...how did this happen!" Chris gasped loudly, eyes darting back and forth over the carnage.

Wyatt Halliwell turned his head to address his younger brother. There was a distant look in his eyes, and a demeanor that betrayed the person he really was. There was something different about him, that much was for sure, but Chris couln't put a hand on it...yet.

"I killed her." the twice blessed child confessed before orbing out of the attic, in slightly darker orbs.

"WHAT!" Chris shouted after his brother's orbs dissipated. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WYATT GET BACK HERE NOW!", but Wyatt didn't come back. He was long gone.

That night the Halliwell Manor echoed with the cries of a mourning teenager as he realized that his whole world was gone.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Wyatt orbed into the dark chamber and brought up his hands. The torches that adorned the walls lit up as he used his magic to enchant them. As the room brightened, he walked up to the Round Table and placed his hand on its smooth surface. He could feel the magic emenating from the ancient relic, and he knew then what he must do.

Opening his palm, the smooth hilt of Excalibur orbed into his hands, and Wyatt tested its weight for a moment and moved it around in his hands. He used to be reluctant about his destiny and about using the blade, but now none of that mattered. He had done something that he would never walk away from. His fate was sealed and he couldn't do anything to change that now.

Now all there was for Wyatt to do was rule. It was his destiny after all. There was no reason for him to have any contact with the mortal world. Now was the time for him to let his magical side take over. But, before he could rule, he needed one more thing.

"Can't have a Round Table without my Knights!" he said with a tisk before disappearing in a cloud of orbs.

Wyatt reappeared in the Grimlock lair and turned as he saw the pale faced demons standing up and preparing to attack him. He smirked at the sight, knowing he could crush them easily, but knew there were more important for him to do at the moment.

"Now now, I come in peace." he said loudly, holding up his hand to reassure them. "I have an offer that you can't refuse." Wyatt added.

One of the Grimlocks stepped forward and motioned for the others to ease themselves. He was obviously the leader of the clan.

"What is this offer you speak of?" he asked, sensing the power Wyatt was packing.

Wyatt grinned. "Its nice to meet you too! I'm Wyatt by the way, what's your name?" he asked, loving the fact that he was in charge on the situation. It was good to have this much power.

"I am Kralik, leader of the Grimlock clan." the leader replied, standing up a bit straighter, as if the position gave him some kind of authority.

"Great, now we're talking." Wyatt said with a laugh. "Well, now. Lets get straight to the point then. I'm going to be King...of everything. And I want you to be on my Round Table. If you agree then your clan will be provided safety and power in the new world, and you will personally be handed raw power to use for my cause and for your own personal vendetta's." he told the demon.

"You plan on taking over the underworld?" Kralik asked in disbelief.

He laughed in reply. "Oh, I plan on taking over much more than that."


End file.
